gogos watch over updated virsion
by dusty man181b
Summary: this is the update version of the fist "book" thank you all of you who pointed out the rating error. new book coming soon.


this is updated with a new rating thanks to all of you that told me about the rating fanfic is about a movie called Big Hero 6. It will mainly include gogo and hiro. At this time I would like to thank midnight' dragon conqueror for the inspiration of this fanfic. I suggest that you go and read his content (my big crush) one and two. Also at this time I would like to point out that me dusty-man181b do not own any characters from the movie big hero 6 and without further ado I welcome book one. Btw I may make new ones but it will be and might not I haven't decided. Heavy romance included btw I like fast paste.

Book 1.

"God this isn't like me I graduated high school at the age of thirteen and I can't figure this out."

"Hello I am bemax your personal health care provider I heard a sound of distress are you okay?

"Yes bemax I am ok."

"You do not seem ok, I will scan you now. Scan complete, my diagnoses is that you are experiment the change of adolescent into adulthood also known as puberty. I am contacting friends now,..

"For what."

"You are in pain"

Hiro had made an adjustment to bemax setting so that he didn't contact all of his friends if hiro didn't want him to.

"... Is there any one you would like me to contact?"

"Fine since you won't deactivate send gogo an emergency txt say to meet at that hide out I showed her last week."

"Ok message sent do you want me to come with you?"

"No I don't but I do want you to deactivate. So, I am satisfied with my care."

Hiro leaves the café with Aunt Cass not noticing him when to the warehouse where they first find hiro microdots. Along with hiro he had brought a box of condoms if he was to get "lucky." After he had got there he had put the box under a fold out couch/bed. Just then gogo had come in and kind of seen the box that he was trying to hide.

Gogo's pov "does hiro want to have sex with me I mean I always like him but I didn't know he like me. Well there's two ways this night will end."

Hiro's pov "shit did she just all hell I don't care is that a blush I see?'

"Gogo why are you blushing?"

No response.

"Gogo, gogo, HEY TOMATO."

At this point gogo hears him.

"Did you just call me tomato?"

"I sure did."

"Do you want to get punched kid?'

"Do you want to tell me why your face was hot...? I mean red."

"No and did you mean that.

"Mean what I don't know what you're talking about tomato."

"You so did."

"I did what tomato."

 **"** **QUIT CALING ME TOMATO!"** SHE YELLS.

"Quit being so hot headed. HA oxymoron."

"You're a nerd, but who says that's bad."

"I don't know I kind of like nerdy girls though."

In gogo's mind.

Are we totally just flirting back and forth? On second thought this is fun and if it makes him happy that's all I care about.

"So what did you need help on kiddo?"

"I think im in love with you."

"So you want me to..."

"I don't know I just need help figuring this out."

"You want my opinion?"

"That would help yea."

"I think that if we were to go out then we could make it but tonight I think you were hoping to get lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Shit did she see the box?" hiro whispers to himself.

"Well first of all let me move this couch to a better spot."

"No that's ok you win but its only if you want to."

"Well your aunt had txt me and ask if I could spend a few days with you because she was going to see friends and plus she told me about you sleep problems."

"She did?"

"Yea and hiro."

"What."

"If you haven't noticed I love you to."

"I didn't say it first though."

"You didn't have to so let's pull this bed out and go to sleep."

"But what about my aunt shell be worried..."

"Hiro I covered it she knows your safe."

"Ok."

"Hiro and gogo get into the bed and start to pull the covers over them."

A/n oh I don't know this is just going to be a book probably a shitty one but hey practice makes perfect I guess. On with the story.

"Wait I can't go to sleep like this hiro says as he gets out of the bed."

"What do you mean hiro?"

"I don't know about you but I can't sleep with my clothes on."

"Oh well we are going a little too quick don't you think."

"Oh ha. Ha."

"Hiro and gogo start to strip hiro in just his boxers and gogo in her bra and panties and get back into bed."

"Hey gogo."

"Yes babe."

Hiro froze for a moment getting used to the change.

"Im still a virgin."

"And what does that have to do with sleeping."

"I don't want to be a virgin."

"Hey hiro."

"Yea. Hiro expecting the worst insult to come."

"Me to."

"Wait you're a virgin."

"All pink and true."

"No you're not."

"What are you implying that im a slut."

"No I meant it as that you were too hot to be a virgin."

"Here see for yourself. Gogo got up and pulls down her panties see hiro im still a virgin."

"Oh a hot one at that."

"Hey hiro."

"Yea."

"Grab a condom."

"Are. Are you sure."

"What did I say nerd."

"Ok tomato I will."

Hiro grabs a condom and turns around to see that gogo is already naked.

"God..."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Ha I love you to nerd."

"Do you mind if I start our adventure"

"No go ahead."

"Get back on the bed but take your boxers off first."

"Ok do you want me to put the condom on?"

"No not yet I want to suck first."

"Oh ok."

"Hiro hiro HIRO!"

Hiro wakes up and is sad about the reality, and noticing that gogo has a blush

"Why are you blushing?"

"Why do you have a boner?"

Hiro froze at that word

"I do no... His face instantly turns bright red and he looks down to hide his face from gogo."

"When he put the condoms under the couch he had decided to take a short nap until gogo arrive. But he didn't expect to have a boner when she came."

"So what were you dreaming about?"

"Something really good for once."

"Was it honey Lemmon."

"What!"

"Was it about honey lemon? I know it wasn't about me."

"No it wasn't about honey, why wouldn't be about you."

"Well look at me."

"I do every single minute im with you."

"No you don't."

"Really hang on."

Hiro pulls out his phone and finds wasabi in his contacts and calls him.

*ring ring ring.

Wasabis and Fred's pov

Doalo, doalo, doalo.

"Man that is an annoying ring tone why do you have it. Fred ask being his self.

"So that I will actually answer it if im asleep."

Click. "Hey hiro was up."

"Quick question for you to settle."

"Sure what is it?"

"How many times do you and Fred catch me either looking or day dreaming about gogo."'

"About eight times a day and about fifty times a week why."

"Gogo didn't believe that I stare at her."

"Ahhh well was that it."

"Yea that's was all I needed."

"Ok bye gogo and hiro hey take me off speaker phone."

"Ok." *beep* "what's up."

"Did you know about the condoms in your brother's dresser?"

"Yea but how did you know about them. Hiro says pointing under the couch/bed."

"How do you think he got them?"

"O right well its late so im going to go."

"Ok well what about gogo."

"My aunt left and she wanted gogo to watch over me and plus my night mares are back."

"Myyyy duuude, ok well have fun."

"Yea you bet I will."

"See-ya"

"Yup by."

*click*

"Soooo hiro had plans this week!"

"Maybe but since I don't look at you I guess there shot."

"Who said you didn't look at me."

"You did."

"When did I ever say that?"

"Hey gogo."

"Yea nerd"

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Yea but I don't know if it's just me or if it puberty."

"Well would this help you figure it out?"

Gogo starts to walk closer to hiro. She put her hands on his chest and starts to lean in to him so that they are face to face. And then it happens.

She pushes him onto the couch and starts playing rough.

Well while playing around she accidently placed her foot on his pants and because she was moving her foot was to.

"Ahahahah gogo stop doi... Owh gogo stop!"

"What hitting you never!?"

"No stop moving your foot."

"Why can't I move my foot?"

"Oh!"' Gogo says as she feels his dick pulsate on her foot.

Hiro sees her face turn bright red.

"Hey tomato is back."

"What?"

"You are blushing like a tomato."

"So that's what tomato was."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came in you were talking about a tomato."

"Im sleep talking now great."

"I think it's cute."

"Well I don't."

Just then hiro phone rings.

"It's my aunt Cass. Should I answer it?"

"Well yea shell know something's up if you don't."

"Ok well be quiet."

"Hi Aunt Cass how are you."

"Good are you in bed yet."

"Not quite."

"What does that mean?"

"Im in the hide out on the couch."

"Well if you are going to sleep then you might want to turn it into a bed you still have a bed time."

"Yes Aunt Cass good night."

"Hey is gogo there."

"Ah no why. Should she be?"

"Well she said that she might come over if she got bored. And I said it was fine."

"Oh yea no she's not here yet I guess."

"Ok well good night honey see you when I get back next month."

"Why next month. I thought it was next week."

"My friend had gotten into a car accident and lost her leg. But I have to go. Good night hiro and be safe."

"Ok I will bye Aunt Cass."

*click*

"So I have to go to bed now."

"Ok well let's go home then."

"You crazy and have bemax catch us doing something. NOT! We're sleeping here this whole month."

"I thought your aunt was only going down there for a week."

"Yea but her friend got in a car accident and lost her foot. So she is helping until her sister can go down there next month and they will do two month intervals."

"Cool!"

"Come on let's get this couch turned into a bed."

Gogo starts pulling the bed out and finds a package full of little square packets.

"Um hiro you really wanted to have sex with me didn't you."

"No it was just in case if it happened then we'd be protected why."

"Because I just found a bag packed full of condoms."

"They must have been my brothers."

"There still useable."

"Yea so he must have bought them before the..."

"Before the fire the day of. Hiro we all were going to go party for you that night this must have been the party he wanted."

"What a sex party he wouldn't do that. That wasn't him."

"No but at that time you guys were talking about what sex was and he was going to show you."

"I still don't know."

"Well do you want me to show you?"

"Now who wants to have sex ha ha maybe tomorrow right now I just want to go to sleep."

"I thought you wanted to lose your virginity with me."

"I do but not when im depressed it will be no fun."

"Okay, well then let's go to sleep then."

"Hey gogo."

"Yea hiro."

"Thank you so much for today."

"Hey that's what a girlfriend is for."

"With that they both fall asleep, hiro before gogo"

Gogo wants to prevent hiro from sleep walking so she put her arms around him s that he could not escape without her knowing.

9:30 P.M

A/N if you want them to have sex then there should be a lot of reviews but just note they will have fun one day. Also if you can tell me how I could do chapter's id appreciate it and can someone make/send me fan art of the two so that I could use it as my cover photo.


End file.
